My Talks
by Serious Anime
Summary: This series is about me talking to YOU... I'm just talking about how different people can be and how it's ok. It's ok to be different. Thanks! Made By: Sachiko


_**You're different, so what? **_

Ok, let's get one thing straight. If you're lesbian, bisexual, gay or transgenic, then that's you. You can't stop it. You can try to be different, but you'll always feel like some thing's missing...

_**Gay:**_

This means that you're a boy/man who likes other men and finds them attractive. If you come from a very religious household, then being gay may be considered "Bad". This is UNTRUE! WE are who we are. There are lots of people out there (Like me) who ACCEPT gay people as they are. Being gay does not, I repeat, does NOT mean that there's something wrong with you or you're a bad person, people just tell you that because they're afraid.

**Lesbian:**

Lesbian is a lot like gay but with women. Basically, it's when women like women and find them attractive.

25% of women are lesbian or bisexual. (Or at least that's how many admitted to it.)

I'll admit, I used to be lesbian. I'm still bi and still in the middle of boys and girls. Girls are understanding, sweet, cute, compassionate and most of them have great boobs. ( *Whispers* Don't tell anyone I said that...)

**Transgenic:**

This means that you are either a boy or girl who would like to be the opposite sex. (Boys turns into girl/girl turns into boy)

The estimates are that 1 in 30 thousand males are transgendered and 1 in 100 thousand females have had the surgery to turn into the opposite sex.

If 1 in 1,000 is a transsexual who has had surgery, at least another 1 in 1,000 hasn't had the surgery but is in some way or another transgendered.

Using the above calculation, 1,000,000 (1 million) men in the U.S. are transgendered, making it 1 in 500. If this applies worldwide, then 14,000,000 (14 million) men worldwide are transgendered.

(Gosh that's a mouth-full...)

**Cross Dresser:**

This means that you are either a boy or girl who dresses as the opposite sex.

If you're a boy then you might decide to wear a dress, skirt or leggings, even tights. You might wear a bra and stuff it with socks or anything that resembles the feel of boobs. (No matter how hard you try, they will never feel like real boobs...)

If you're a girl then you might wear (I have no idea what's "In" when it comes to guy fashion... But then again, I don't know what's "In" for girls either...) Hurley T-shirts, board shorts, boots... Ummm... DC shoes? (I have no idea what guys wear...( Laughs at self))

**Asexual:**

This means that you're either a boy or girl that does not find ANY sexual attraction to ANYONE!

Being asexual is ok too. It doesn't mean that some thing's wrong with you, it just means that you haven't found the right person yet.

**Pan sexual:**

This means you're a boy or girl who experiences sexual, romantic, physical, and/or spiritual attraction for members of all gender identities/ expressions.

_**Some things you need**_

_**To Know... **_

Unfortunately, 34,000 teens commit suicide each year...

Youth have the highest rates for Suicide attempts...

Depression and drug use among LGBT people have both been shown to increase significantly after new laws that discriminate against gay people are passed.

90% of LGBT teens have been harassed physically in the past year.

10-14 year old girls may be at a higher risk of suicide. 10-24 year old boys are higher at risk of suicide.

A survey in the U.S (United states) found that 16% of students reported seriously considering suicide, 13% reported creating a plan, and 8% reported trying to take their own life.

Each year, approximately 157,000 youth between the ages of 10 and 24 receive medical care for self-inflicted injuries...

Up to 30 _percent_****of homosexual youth attempt suicide, but 10% of men are gay. (Or at least, that's how many that ADMIT to it!)

There is 7.046 billion people in the world and 95% are homophobic. (Apparently... (Glares))

A quarter of gay people in European Union nations have been physically attacked, according to the biggest ever survey of its kind.

Released to mark the International Day against Homophobia and Transphobia, the report asked 93,000 people across Europe about their experiences of discrimination and violence.

It found that 26% of gay people had been "attacked or threatened with violence" because of their sexuality!

_**We Need to Accept Each Other for Who we REALLY are... **_

-Sachiko

P.S. It's ok to be different. The world would be boring if we were all the same.

If God really DOES exist, then he put us on this Earth BECAUSE we're different. The reason we're so different is because there's people who think that there's something WRONG with being gay, lesbian, bisexual, transgenic, asexual... God put us here so we could prove to those people that being gay and lesbian and transgenic IS ok! God put us here so those people could learn to ACCEPT us for who we are!

My dream is that one day, we won't HAVE to be like this... Being scared because we're different, frightened because we get treated badly because of it... Afraid to go to school because we get bullied because of our differences. Then we get home and get a MOUTH full from our parents about our differences and how they're so "Bad"...

All I'm trying to say is... Why bully someone JUST for being different...? If you're a nice person, then who should care whether you're homosexual, transgenic, a cross dresser? (My best friend's a cross-dresser and he's really cute...

_**So... You're bisexual, gay, lesbian, asexual, pan sexual, or transgenic... **_

**Your DIFFERENT...**

**So WHAT...? **

I'd also like to ask if I can have any questions? To help with the story, so I can continue to help you. You can stay anonymous if you like, but please, ask as many questions as you like!

Thank you.

-Sachiko.


End file.
